shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter VI: Heart of the Legion
Chapter VI: Heart of the Legion is the sixth chapter of Shadow Fight 3. Following the events in Chapter V, the party found Moira, the twin sister of the Legion Queen that was thought to be dead. It was Shadow who saved her life and by her guidance, the party sails to the northern homeland of Moira and Marcus, where the Legion Fortress stands. The fate of Shadow Mind will be decided here. List of Main Quests Chapter VI consists of 15 main quests, of which 3 are boss fights. Story The party reaches the north. After they bid their farewell to Okada and Phang, the party proceeds to the Legion Fortress with Marcus' guidance. The player is revealed to have fallen ill after fighting Angel, as some kind of residual effect. The player is experiencing a nightmare, where they meet with Shadow Mind, face to face. It tells them that this means their fusion has begun. It is normal to feel confused and dizzy, just like May back then. The Fortress Secrets The party reaches the Fortress, in front of the big wall that covers it. Marcus tries to reason with a guard, but he refuses to listen. The guard attacks them, causing Iolanda, the Legion queen, to go outside to check the noises. Upon seeing Moira, she recognizes her pendant and questions the child about how it came into her possession. Moira recognizes the queen as her twin sister and tells her who she is, as well as why they are here looking for Shadow. As soon as Moira introduces June as the Dynasty princess, Iolanda invites her and June into the castle, while the rest will be taken to guest rooms. Itu gets shocked to know that it is the prison which she calls guest rooms. Marcus requests Iolanda to inform one of the Elders about his presence. However, all of them had died, except for one person, who is currently imprisoned with them and too old to be sane. After Marcus fights him, however, he finds out that this old man does not seem insane at all. He just did not believe Marcus at first. He also finds out that this Elder's tongue is missing, evidence of possible torture. Itu is confused, as he thought the Legion was ruled by the Elders and the queen only acted as decoration for parades. A prison guard suddenly joins their conversation, saying this woman they called queen is a witch and she will not stop until the Legion is doomed. Marcus is triggered when he hears the guard defame the queen like that, telling him he would be court-martialled immediately during his times. The prison guard replies by saying his times are long gone. He knows who Marcus is, as well as the player. He greets them as it has been a long time. Old Faces The prison guard introduces himself to Marcus. He is Sarge, who was a sergeant of Shadow Squad, and the player used to serve under his command. However, everything went sideways, and Sarge was busted and captured. He sets them free as he needs help suppressing a riot that is going to be started by Dynastian prisoners. Marcus asks Sarge if he saw this coming and whether he reported this, in which he answers this was not a big secret, some men who were not bribed by Dynasts are defending the queen in the throne room tower now. The riot is led by a wannabe known as Xander, and they are going to join Deng Rao's army on approach. They then confront Xander, which is none other than Xiang Tzu, Kibo's underdog who was lost and humiliated by the player at Hundred Schools Tournament. He gloats as the Champion of the North, a five-time winner of the Legion prison fights, Xander the Immortal. Xiang Tzu fights the player for the third time, using three different weapons at once and strengthening himself with the power of anger. And for the third time as well, he loses and is humiliated again. Xiang Tzu once again declares he has mastered all known fight styles and this minor loss will not stop him, only to be brushed off by Itu, as they have more pressing matters now. Sarge then shows them the way out, having no idea how Marcus stays young after all these years, but he believes regardless that it is him and the Legion can be saved. Deng Rao's Invasion Marcus says that Iolanda had to be crowned after his Sphere campaign. He asks about the Elders, and Sarge informs that Iolanda silenced everyone who was against Shadow squad dispatch, failed many times but she kept on trying. Itu heads to the throne room to check on June and Moira, while the player along with Marcus and Sarge deal with the Dynasts. They rush to the big wall to protect it from the grenadier. After stopping them, Sarge answers Marcus' question on why Iolanda needs Shadow squad. Iolanda went crazy after shadow beasts invaded the land, she thought Moira died from Scourge, and she is very afraid of the beasts. Shadow squad was supposed to protect them from the beast, but none of them withstood the shadow energy temptations. Deng Rao finally shows his face. Sarge wonders if this second confrontation is because of valor or pride, in which Marcus confirms that it is personal. Deng Rao dreams of tumbling the Emperor from his throne. Deng Rao once again is defeated by the player, stopping his invasion. Sarge then captures him and throws him to the prison. Confronting the Queen They are then approached by Itu, who informs them that both girls are alive, they are in the throne room surrounded by some Heralds. Marcus had experienced too many weird things lately that he is not so surprised anymore. Using the secret passage Marcus told them, they make it to the throne room, surprising Iolanda. Marcus questions the queen why she betrayed Legion percepts and who are these Heralds. They are Bolo's watchers, Iolanda's personal guards. Queen Iolanda gets offended and judged by Marcus, she claims that the Elders only cared about the Sphere while she had to care for herself. She accuses Marcus of leaving his homeland at most vulnerable times, in his selfish pursuit of glory, while Bolo helped and protected her. She orders the watchers to kill them, but they fail to do so, getting defeated by the player. Iolanda decides to get rid of them herself, revealing her robotic body, an upgrade given by Bolo to suppress the Scourge. Moira pleas to her sister to stop this as the party is not their enemy. Moira urges the queen to tell them about Shadow and sign a peace treaty with June. Sarge agrees with Moira, as the party helped them to drive away from the Dynasty army. Alas, she ignores everyone and starts a fight. Iolanda's cyber body allows her to detach her limbs to extend her reach. Her body is also equipped with devices that act as life supports that can regenerate her health. After Queen Iolanda finally loses to the player, Itu tells her that she has been deceived by Bolo and that if she had been infected by Scourge, she would have turned into a shadow beast by now. Itu then repeats Moira's request to share with them the information on Shadow's whereabouts. With his help, they plan to destroy the Shadow Mind, which controls the shadow beasts. Iolanda simply says that Shadow disappeared long ago. She suggests checking the crypt, where May, Shadow's beloved one, was buried. She reveals that May was killed during the shadow beast invasion into their land. Shadow once visited the crypt, and he never came back. Iolanda leads the party to the crypt but warns them that none but Bolo’s cryptkeepers can enter there. There is an anomaly that turns the weak-willed into aggressive husks, including these keepers. Shadow Mind returns, insisting that only the player enters, due to him being Shadow's descendant. Shadow Mind explains that this special connection will help the player withstand the effect of the shadow anomaly, but the player must come alone. After the player passes the keepers, Shadow Mind tells them that the crypt is May's grave. It then tells the player its story, about what happened in the past between Shadow, May and the Shadow Mind. Shadow Mind's story May brought Shadow Mind from the destroyed Gates to the human world, without her knowing. Upon realizing this, Shadow attacked. Shadow Mind summoned shadow beasts to protect May. Shadow killed them all, but Shadow Mind. All, including May, with his own hands. Holding May's lifeless body with the very same arms, Shadow vowed to kill Shadow Mind. But he could only imprison it in the Sphere. Several years had passed, and no matter what Shadow tried, every attempt to destroy the Shadow Mind had failed. It was to be expected as Shadow was a warrior, not a scientist. Shadow began slaying the shadow beasts, which earned him the respect of the locals, and he was worshipped as a hero. Consequently, the locals inherited his hatred towards Shadow Mind, and so the Legion was born. Taking the strongest Legionaries along with him, Shadow started his search for the legendary shadow sword, which belonged to a prince of neighboring land. The prince did not obey the outlanders and defeated the Legionaries in a fight. Shadow witnessed the fight and figured that this skillful nation might figure out how to kill Shadow Mind. Shadow asked the prince's father to help him study the Sphere. The Sphere Temple was built, and the prince became the Sphere Keeper, the First Arrow, and the next Emperor. Shadow Mind was suffering from being imprisoned. As a result, it tempted many people for its freedom. All of them were weak, as weak as the player's friends according to it. What Shadow Mind wanted was an extraordinary soul that could contain it as an equal and withstand its power. The Shadow Mind had to choose from: Galen - the Second Arrow and a bodyguard of the Emperor, and Bolo - the Third Arrow and a shadow weapon maker. Shadow Mind chose Galen, but he had failed to get what he wanted. Once a thief stole the Sphere and Galen tried to capture the thief. Shadow Mind saw this as an opportunity to tempt Galen and gave him a power that allowed him to defeat the thief with ease. Galen was shocked by the shadow power. Shadow Mind promised to give him even more power if he would break the Sphere, but Galen refused. Galen then informed the Emperor that Shadow's desire to destroy the sphere was self-serving and wrong. Galen insisted that it would not be wise to kill Shadow Mind, as Shadow Mind's power could serve the people, and the Arrows should keep it safe at any cost. .]]Shadow Mind's last hope at freeing himself was Bolo, the Third Arrow. Bolo knew well he was not a fit match for Shadow Mind, as it would take over him. But he wanted to exploit its power and knowledge. Shadow was the only soul capable of unifying with Shadow Mind. Knowing this, Bolo began to follow Shadow's every move, hoping to find his source of power. Shadow used to visit the crypt to mourn May, from time to time. When Bolo came there, he found May's grave oozing with shadow energy. Bolo then spotted a strange suspicious-looking man that was trying to flee. The man's clothing appeared like he was not from this world, a seemingly advanced technology that was so alien. Bolo tried to interrogate the man, but the man put up a fight. After his defeat, the man confessed that he had come from the future, through May's grave. The shadow-soaked grave turned out to be a time-traveling portal. Shadow lost interest in destroying Shadow Mind when he learned about this, he went through the portal into the future, to find a way to resurrect May. Alas, Shadow found something more than that. Shadow Mind ends its story by revealing Shadow's despicable intentions: he is trying to destroy the whole world, wanting to alter reality, where May could be alive and well. Conclusion Shadow killed May, but due to his stubbornness, he refused to admit such deed, blaming Shadow Mind instead. Ironically, if Shadow was to admit his fault and accept Shadow Mind, he would become god-like, to the point where he could even be able to resurrect May himself. Everybody and their loved ones will cease to exist because of Shadow's selfishness. Shadow Mind knows how to stop Shadow and he will help the player to chase Shadow through time. The portal, however, will destroy the player if they do not fuse with Shadow Mind. It then tells the player to defeat it in a fight in order to prove their worthiness, and the fight begins. Being the shadow energy in its truest form, Shadow Mind displays amazing shadow feats throughout the fight. It is capable of using various shadow abilities and commands shadow energy to assault the player mercilessly. Shadow Mind is also invulnerable to physical attacks, as the only thing that can hurt it is shadow form. After a long and exhausting fight, the player finally takes down Shadow Mind. It then disintegrates into shadow energy and proceeds to merge with the player. Shadow Mind commends the player, saying that they have transcended Shadow. It then commands the player to enter the portal, as they are safe with Shadow Mind. The player, together with Shadow Mind, goes through the portal into the future, to stop the once great, invincible warrior, Shadow. This marks the beginning of Chapter VII, Part I. Characters In Order of Appearance *Master Okada *Captain Phang *Marcus *Shadow Mind *Moira *Itu *June *Queen Iolanda *Sarge *Xiang Tzu *Deng Rao (in battle only) *Emperor (younger version, flashback) *Galen (younger version, flashback) *Bolo (younger version, flashback) Locations Appeared in This Chapter Below are the fight locations used for main quests, side quests, training, duels, and survival. Dojo legion.png|Legion Dojo. Destroyed Gray Dragons Dojo.png|Dynasty Dojo, ruined. Dojo heralds.png|Heralds Dojo. Palace.png|Lands of Dynasty, capital's palace. Pier.png|Lands of Dynasty, pier. Market.png|Lands of Dynasty, market. Ship peace.png|Okada's ship. Burning Ship.png|Burning Ship. Legion Castle.png|Legion Fortress, wall. Prison preview.png|Legion Fortress, prison. Legion Streets.png|Legion Fortress, streets. Legion Throne Room.png|Legion Fortress, throne room. Crypt.png|Crypt, May's grave. Location mist.png|? Archived Equipment There is some equipment that is replaced by new items in this chapter. These equipment are archived, which means they cannot be obtained anymore from Booster packs, chests, or fights rewards. They, however, can still be obtained from the shop, marathons, or Archive Packs. Note: The list below only contains Epic and Legendary items. Weapons *Wicked Twins *Gilded Staff *Dark Cogs *Ripping Kit *Prosperity Staff *Fate's End Armors *Swamper's Camouflage *Inwrought Armor *Ghost Doublet *Liquidator's Hardshell *Demon Ward *Final Judgement Helms *Swamper's Headgear *Cycle Armet *Lunar Shroud *Liquidator's Headpiece *Demon's Crown *Crescent Visor Ranged Weapons *Chained Hatchets *Emperor's Vow *Bright Shurikens *Slicing Crossbow *Sky Lord *Dragonfly's Bites New Items, Equipment, and Abilities *Chapter VI Archive Packs. Some items that are replaced by the new items in Chapter VI can be obtained from this pack. Weapons *Solid Hatchets *Peasant's Guandao *Hermit Katana *Double Skivers *Rebel Nunchaku *Classy Katana *Storm Hammer *Ancient Legacy *Accusers *Light Brim *Dragon's Roar *Nocturnal Clutches Armors *Elder's Robe *Gladiator Armor *Turquoise Coat *Guard's Uniform *Fur-lined Armor *Robe of Silence *Mariner's Coat *Revolution *Saccadic Masking *Dogma *Northern Lights *Detachment Helms *Strengthened Helm *Gladiator Mask *Cap of Concentration *Guard's Helmet *Silky Fez *Cryptkeeper's Hood *Tricorne *Courage *Neurovisor *Shiny Darkness *Triumphant *Ataraxia Ranged Weapons *Iron Bite *Iron Sparks *Prototypes *Crushing Jaws *Ants *Restrictors *Rusty Rascal *Stars *Massive Mines *Black Maw *Dragon Chakrams *Steel Dragonflies Shadow Abilities *Anvil *Lunge *Ripper Trivia *Chapter VI is the first chapter where the players can fight as other characters, either in main quests or side missions. **The characters wear a piece of predetermined equipment, therefore the players' own equipment will not affect the fight's difficulty. But, if they own a piece of an item used by a character, then the players can customize it with Special Move and/or perks. That character, in turn, will be able to use the equipped special moves and perks during the fight. *This is the first chapter to feature bosses and opponents that speak mid-fight. **The first instance of characters speaking mid-fights occurred already in Chapter I. However, it was during the tutorial fights with Gizmo and June. *May was one of Shadow's allies that helped him stopping the demons and closing the Gates of Shadows. She was a blacksmith that ensured Shadow's equipment to be always in optimal condition. When the Gates were being closed, May was sucked into the Gates by an unknown force. Shadow then tried to reopen the Gates, in which he succeeded. Entering the Gates, which was a portal to another world, Shadow befriended some of the world inhabitants, fought many strange creatures, trained by an Ancient being, challenged a very powerful warrior, and also confronted his evil counterparts, which was all to save May. After rescuing May, who was mind-controlled and made to fight Shadow with a power boost from shadow energy, May escaped through the Gates to return to the human world. While Shadow settled everything with the intergalactic conqueror that orchestrated the whole thing. After Shadow won against the conqueror, Shadow returned to the human world and left the destroyed Gates together with May, unaware that a slithering shadow followed them from the Gates' ruins. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Chapters